bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
The Winning Smile
| Special = | Introducing = | and = | Appearance = | Also = | Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Uncertain = | Producer = Lionel E. Siegel | Writer = | Teleplay = Gustave Field Richard Carr | Story = Gustave Field | Director = Arnold Laven | Production = 43022 | Original = January 11, 1976 | Prev = Clark Templeton O'Flaherty | Next = Hocus-Pocus | Related = }} Summary Peggy Callahan insists on taking a lie detector test when it appears that she is leaking information about hydrogen fusion. In his unhappy task of proving her guilt or innocence, Steve learns that the only one who might know of Peggy's classified work is her dentist boyfriend, Dr. Gene Finney. Deconstructed Oscar: The country that develops hydrogen fusion, would be the world's greatest power. Steve: I know, Oscar, I just didn't want to step on your lines, you get such a pleasure delivering them. (Callahan giggles) Oscar: So, what's so funny about this? Wait a minute, this is a very serious matter. Steve: I'm sorry, Oscar, it's you just take such a wordy way to get to the point. ---- Oscar: '''You know Steve, I didn't think that I created a six million dollar man so that he could check apartment bugs. '''Steve: '''It's that part of me that you didn't create that makes me want to handle it myself. ---- '''Steve: Open your mouth, Callahan. Callahan: I will not! Steve: Look, if you wanna prove that your fiancé is innocent, open your mouth. ---- Callahan: My mother is the only person in the whole world who loves me completely. And she'll be broken-hearted when she learns about you. Gene: Learns what about me? Callahan: That you're a cad. Perhaps the caddiest cad I have ever met. ---- Agee: Lady, I have a gun in my pocket. Now get up, and walk to the door, or it just might go off. ---- Gene: Peggy, I just wanna say, eh, well I... Callahan: There's nothing to be said Gene. Steve: It's your loss, Finney. Lovely lady, lovely smile. ---- Trivia Automobiles *Steve drives a Datsun 280Z, license plate 838752, instead of his Mercedes 450SL. The color is similar to the Mercedes. If this is Steve's personal car, he may have a preference for powder blue. Nissan introduced the Datsun 280Z in the United States in 1975. *Jaime Sommers drives an identical Datsun 280Z, license plate 826OPP, in the episode Welcome Home, Jaime which was broadcast three days later. *The identity of the organization trying to steal Dr. Losey's hydrogen-fusion secrets is never revealed. Locations *As Steve runs across the roof of the Acme Garage, the Universal Collapsing Bridge can be seen in the background. *The exterior location of Alphonse's was a real restaurant located at 10057 Riverside Drive in Toluca Lake, Los Angeles, CA. *There is no Rampart St in Washington, D.C. However there is a Rampart Way in the nearby town of Fort Washington, MD. Broadcast *This episode was originally scheduled to air on December 21, 1975 but was pushed back to fill an empty slot on January 11, 1976. The vacancy was left by "Welcome Home, Jaime" after it was pulled from the Six Million Dollar Man roster to become the premiere episode of The Bionic Woman on January 14, 1976. Gaffes *When Steve snares Agee with a pair of tires, the prop accidentally splits open, revealing them to be foam. Later in the scene, the prop is repaired. Gallery Image:Vlcsnap-142557.png| Image:Vlcsnap-143131.png| Image:Vlcsnap-150994.png| Image:Vlcsnap-153434.png| Image:Vlcsnap-159159.png| Image:Vlcsnap-46646.jpg| Image:Vlcsnap-51304.jpg| Image:Vlcsnap-51064.jpg| Image:Vlcsnap-54774.jpg| Image:Vlcsnap-63976.jpg| Image:Vlcsnap-65991.jpg| 314